


Hermione is Always Right

by Icicle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year fic, Community: draco100, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gryffindors are brave, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealous Harry, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/pseuds/Icicle
Summary: Harry wants to ask Draco out on a date.  Written for the draco100 community. Prompt #12: a difficult decision





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felixfvlicis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfvlicis/gifts).



> This is my first drabble for this community and actually ever. I don't know how to write short things. It takes place in an 8th year AU.

**Title:** Hermione is Always Right  
**Author:**[](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/) **icicle33**  
**Prompt #13:** Adifficult decision for **draco100**  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 100x2  
**Summary:** Harry wants to ask Draco out on a date.  
**Notes:** This is my first drabble for this community and actually ever. I don't know how to write short things. It takes place in an 8th year AU.

* * *

  
~

Harry stared across the Great Hall. His eyes found a familiar white-blond head. Sighing, he watched Malfoy push food around while Parkinson laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. He tried to ignore the irrational pang of jealousy that stirred every time he watched someone touch Malfoy. _He_ wanted to make Malfoy smile.

As Harry stabbed a roasted potato, Hermione frowned.

“Oh, Harry. Stop sulking. It’s not a difficult decision—” Shaking her head, she leaned closer. “Anyone with eyes can see you’re mad for him. Why don’t you just ask him already?”

“I will.”

She arched an eyebrow.

“Soon.”

**~**

After Potions, Harry rushed after Malfoy.  “Draco…can I have a word?” Harry touched Malfoy’s shoulder. When Malfoy turned around, Harry gasped.

“Yes, Potter?”

“I wanted to know…if you wanted—” Harry shuffled his feet.

Malfoy smirked. “Spit it out, Potter. I can’t be late to Charms.”

Harry took a breath. “Do you have plans for Hogsmeade this weekend?”

Malfoy regarded him coolly. “I don’t.”

“Then do you want to go with me?” He smiled, feigning confidence.

Malfoy blinked at him. “Like a date?”

“Yes.”

Malfoy smiled. “Meet me outside the Great Hall at 11. _Don’t_ be late.”

“I’ll be there.”

 

* * *

  **A/N:** Thanks for reading!  Kudos and comments are love.  


End file.
